


Daddy for the Night

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Good Boy Comics
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Consensual, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dave has Todd’s dad over for the night. Jealous Brooks. Intimate ending for father, son and Dave’s dad friend.
Relationships: David Walker/Brooks Walker, David Walker/Todd’s Dad
Kudos: 2





	Daddy for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> These characters don’t belong to me nor do I own them. These characters belong to Colten. I made up Tom being Todd’s dad’s name.

David “Dave” Walker is happy that his good friend and fellow dad, Tom who loves wearing diapers and being a baby; just like a certain 18 almost 19 year old teenage son of his Brooks, is going to be staying over for the night. Tom’s son Todd is one of Brooks friends at school. He’s wearing an maroon t-shirt, blue gray jeans, brown belt, black socks and gray slippers. His son, Brooks in his bedroom playing his video games with his best friend, Jack. He and Brooks have gray brownish fur and light blue eyes. His son is three inches shorter than him. He’s on the couch watching a TV movie when the doorbell rings. He gets up answering the door. 

Tom is standing on the doorstep with a duffel bag by his feet and his diaper bag on his shoulder. Tom has light and dark brown fur, auburn eyes. Tom is wearing a green polo shirt, gray belt, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes. Tom puts his diaper bag down and Dave hugs his friend. He and Tom are the same age, 46 years old.  
“Hey Tom. How’ve you been?”  
“Great. Working from home fucking sucks!”  
He gives Tom a glare.  
“Sorry. It stinks working from home. Thanks for letting me spend the night here. If I was gonna have any Daddy take care of me; I’m glad it’s you Daddy Dave.”  
“Haha. I am a good Daddy. Just don’t misbehave or I’ll have to give you a spanking or how you spend time in the timeout corner.”  
“I’ll behave Daddy Dave.”  
“Well, come inside and I’ll get you changed into your diaper little Tom.”  
“Yes sir Daddy.”  
He ruffles the top of Tom’s head and scratches his ears with affection.  
He walks into his home with Tom following him. He and Tom walk upstairs as Tom will be staying in the guest bedroom. Tom sets his duffel and diaper bag down, unzipping both and pulling out a diaper, black and gray BarkWars t-shirt, light blue shorts. Dave watches as Tom strips off his clothes. Once all naked, Dave has Tom lay on the bed with his legs up. He grabs the diaper, baby lotion and powder as he puts the diaper on Tom. He helps Tom put on his t-shirt and shorts. With Tom all dressed, Dave glances at Tom’s duffel bag and sees a few of Tom’s toys in there.  
“Do you wanna take any of your toys downstairs to play with?”  
“Yes sir.”  
He stands by the doorway as he watches Tom pick out a rattle, a BarkWars doll and a train set holding them in his arms. He and Tom walk toward Brooks’s room. He enters his son’s bedroom seeing that Brooks isn’t playing his video game anymore and is on his bed with his Barney and SpiderDog stuff animals. Brooks is wearing his red and blue Paw Patrol t-shirt and a pair of Dry Bones diaper.  
“Brooks say hi to Tom.”  
Brooks waves and says, “Hi Tom. Wow you have a BarkWars t-shirt! Hey dad can you buy me one online?”  
“Haha sure buddy. C’mon downstairs so you and Tom can play with your toys together!”  
“Okay okay.”  
He watches as Brooks grabs his box of wooden blocks, two BarkWars dolls, and his SpiderDog doll. They all head downstairs. Brooks and Tom sit on the floor as they start making a mess with their toys and start playing together. Brooks starts to build a castle with his wooden blocks as Tom helps him. Dave turns on the TV putting on SpiderDog the series on for Brooks and Tom to walk while playing together.  
“All right boys. Play nicely with each other. I’m gonna go make dinner. What do you boys want to eat?!”  
“Chicken nuggets and french fries!”  
“Okay buddy. How about you Tom?”  
“Um. Chicken strips and macaroni and cheese, daddy!”  
“Alright. Let daddy know when you boys need a changing okay!”  
Brooks and Tom both nod at him with cheeky grins.

Dave goes into the kitchen and starts cooking the Chicken nuggets and strips, French fries and macaroni and cheese for his two growing boys. He cooks himself a hamburger and pours himself a glass of beer. After 30-40 minutes he finishes cooking. He sets up the adult high chairs.  
He glances toward the living room seeing the block castle all made, Tom’s train set all together and Brooks and Tom playing with their BarkWars and SpiderDog toys making slashing and attack noises as they mash the plastic dolls against one another. He smiles softly looking at the two of them. Dave have never thought his son and one of his friends would get along so well.  
“Brooks. Tom. Dinner time. Come and eat boys!”  
He chuckles as Brooks and Tom run toward the kitchen each holding a BarkWars doll in their left hands. He helps Tom into the high chair buckling him. He helps his son into his high chair too. He places their food down in front of them too along with sippy cups with juice in them. Brooks and Tom put their dolls next to them. He notices Tom frowning.  
“What’s wrong Tom?”  
“I want my bib daddy! My bib!”  
“Alright. I’ll go get it.”  
He goes upstairs getting Tom’s bib from his duffel bag. He returns to the kitchen putting the bib around Tom’s neck.  
“Thank you daddy.”  
“You are welcome. Now be good and eat your dinner. You too Brooks or no dessert!”  
“Yeah I know dad.”  
Dave eat his hamburger and drinks his glass of beer and let’s his son’s sarcasm slide. He watches as Brooks and Tom finishes eating their dinner. He helps them out of the high chairs. He puts the plates and sippy cups in the sink. He stops his son and Tom from running to the living room to play with their toys.  
“Wait are you boys wet or smelly in your diapers?”  
He smirks when they both look away from his gaze blushing.  
“Well I’ll check for myself then.”  
He stands in front of Brooks placing his right hand on his son’s crotch and his left hand on his son’s butt. He squeezes both areas feeling wetness on Brooks’s crotch. He does the same to Tom as his hands have a scent of pee and poop from Tom’s diaper.  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you daddy Dave.”  
“It’s alright Tom. Let’s get you boys up to the bathroom to take a bath then get you two into clean diapers.”  
“Uppies daddy. Uppies.”  
He puts his arms around Tom’s stomach lifting him up. Tom’s arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his stomach, Dave carries Tom upstairs in his arms.  
“Brooks come on buddy.”  
“I’m coming dad.”  
Brooks follows them up to the bathroom. He turns his head looking back and sees a frown on his son’s face. 

In the bathroom, Dave has Brooks lay down on the changing table removing his son’s shorts, diaper and t-shirt. Brooks gets in the bathtub. He helps Tom out of his clothes and diaper cleaning his cock and ass with baby wipes then helps him into the tub. He turns on the faucet as the tub is filled with warm water.  
“Daddy bubbles. Please I want bubbles.”  
“A bubble bath little pup. Okay you’re the boss.”  
He grabs the bottle of bubble bath soap putting some into the bathtub.  
“I hate fucking bubbles.”  
Brooks is scowling in Tom’s direction. He glares at his son and shaking his head side to side.  
“Buddy. Language. After your bath. You’re going on a time out in your room!”  
“Fine. Whatever you say dad.”  
He washes Brooks and Tom from head to toe with soap and shampoo. Brooks gets out of the bathtub grabbing a towel drying himself off and heads to his bedroom. Dave sighs wondering to himself that his son is acting strange since Tom come over. He thinks maybe Brooks is jealous of Tom.  
“Daddy. I’m all clean now.”  
“Okay pup. Let’s get you dry and changed.”  
He dry off Tom with a towel then carries him to the guest bedroom laying him on the bed. Tom lifts up his legs exposing his furry butt to him and sees Tom’s cock twitching and growing hard. He picks up a diaper from Tom’s diaper bag. He stands in between Tom’s legs with the diaper in his right hand.  
“Looks like your little cock is getting big pup. Thinking about someone.”  
“You daddy. I love you Dave.”  
He blushes and a unexpected spark of pleasure races through his body.  
“Well I love you too pup.”  
He puts the diaper on Tom then picks up a red and blue SuperWolf t-shirt. He leaves Tom on the bed as he goes to check up on Brooks. He enters his son’s room finding him laying naked on his bed holding his stuffed Simba in his arms.  
“Brooks buddy. What’s wrong? Are you jealous of Tom?”  
“No. Yes. I didn’t want to take a bubble bath! I wanted you to carry me not Tom. I want to sleep with you in your bed.”  
“Okay. You can both sleep with me tonight and the weekend. You and I can have intimate playtime together!”  
“Okay dad.”  
He ruffles his son’s ears and head. He puts a clean diaper on Brooks and then helps him into his SpiderDog pajamas shirt and pants. He, Brooks and Tom go downstairs to the living room. He goes into the kitchen washing the dishes as his son and Tom are on the couch watching SpiderDog movie. He gets them a bowl of ice cream and pours milk into a bottle for Tom. He sits on the couch as he watches the movie. Brooks and Tom are eating their ice cream and Tom is drinking his milk too. He puts the bowls in the sink and bottle on the kitchen counter. They walk upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They go into his bedroom as he helps Brooks remove his pajamas pant. Brooks and Tom lay on his king sized bed on opposite sides. He grins when he sees his son and Tom both have their right hands down their diapers jerking off.  
“Naughty pups. Looks like Daddy’s gonna have fun disciplining you tonight!”  
Brooks and Tom both laugh with blushes.  
Dave unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his jeans pulling down his jeans taking them off. He toes off his slippers and removes his socks. He puts his jeans and socks in his clothes hamper by the closet. He still has his maroon t-shirt on and is wearing white briefs with orange waistband. He gets on his bed laying in between Brooks and Tom. He puts his arms around them pulling them close to him. He presses a light kiss on his son and Tom’s heads. He slides his right hand down his briefs stroking his big cock just like his son and Tom. He strokes himself slowly not wanting to cum just yet.  
“Brooks. Tom. Be good little pups and suck Daddy’s cock.  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Yes sure thing dad.”  
Brooks and Tom scoot down a bit so their faces are by his crotch. He pulls down his briefs as his big cock stands up erect and leaking pre-cum. He moans as he feels his son’s and Tom’s tongue licking up and down his cock and gently sucking on his hairy balls too. Their tongues lick the head of his cock tasting his pre-cum. They both have a goofy grin on their faces.  
“You pups like the taste right. You’ll get to taste my cum soon too.”  
Brooks and Tom continue licking his cock while also sucking his balls too.  
“Oh god. Fuck I’m about to cum. Who wants my load first? Brooks. How about it buddy.”  
Brooks nods at him and he gazes at him fondly with fatherly affection and love.  
His son has his mouth on his big cock and he hits his climax shooting a load of cum down his son’s throat. His son happily swallows it all and licks his cock clean. Brooks lifts his head licking his mouth of leftover cum.  
“Alright Tom. It’s your turn pup.”  
“Yes daddy!”  
Dave grabs Tom’s face with his hands directing Tom’s face as Tom sucks on his cock deep throating him like a good pup. He shoots another load of cum down Tom’s throat. Tom swallows all of his cum and stops sucking his cock. Tom lifts up his head.  
“Thank you daddy.”  
“You taste so good dad.”  
“Thanks boys.”  
Dave sees the lust in his son’s and Tom’s eyes.  
“Dad can you give me a spanking since I was being a brat earlier?”  
“Sure buddy.”  
“I want a spanking too daddy!”  
Dave sits upright with his pillows behind his head and back. Brooks lays across his lap. He smacks his son’s diapered butt with his left hand. He sees Tom watching cross legged with a mesmerized look on his face. He sees the noticeable bulge in Tom’s diaper. He spanks Brooks’s diapered butt ten times. Brooks sits upright with his legs crossed. Tom lays on his lap and he spanks Tom’s diapered butt ten times as well. He sits Tom up and removes his diaper. He removes his son’s diaper too.  
“Sit on the edge of the bed pups.”  
“O-okay.”  
Brooks and Tom sit at the edge of the bed next to his each other. Dave gets off his bed and gets on his knees in front of Tom. He lowers his face into Tom’s cock and balls inhaling his scent.  
“You want me to suck your cock pup.”  
“Yes daddy! Yes sir!”  
“Oh I will. Don’t worry buddy. I’ll suck your cock too.”  
He takes Tom’s cock in his mouth sucking and licking hungrily as his hands caress his balls and finger his little pup hole. He hears Tom’s sweet intoxicating moaning and groaning.  
“Daddy I’m close. I’m about to cum...”  
He feels Tom’s cock twitch in his mouth and he swallows Tom’s warm cum. He licks Tom’s cock clean. He pulls his face away from Tom’s cock giving him a grin.  
“Tasty pup. Now to taste you buddy!”  
He sees Brooks gulp and blush.  
He takes his son’s cock into his mouth sucking and licking. He fingers Brooks’s asshole with his left hand putting two fingers inside him. Brooks moans softly.  
“Feed me your cum son.”  
“Dad I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming!”  
Dave swallows his son’s delicious cum just like Tom’s. After that, Dave helps them clean up with wash cloth. He then lays down on his bed putting on his briefs. He helps Brooks and Tom put their diapers back on. With Brooks and Tom in his arms, Dave kisses his son passionately first then Tom. He grabs a book from his bedside dresser as he reads them a bedtime story. Brooks and Tom cuddle him as they fall asleep in his arms. He ruffles their ears and says, “Goodnight buddy. Goodnight pup.”


End file.
